Dreamy
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: Celine stared into the vanity mirror trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing...


Dreamy

By Relm

Celine stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup was perfect, her hair done up with a series of gems circling around her gorgeous veil and her white dress was beautiful with lots of beading and lace. It was her wedding day and she was about to marry a hansom prince, yet she sighed. She had sent away all the servants and sat there in her room brooding. She told herself that this should be the happiest day in her life, but she felt somewhat empty. The only smile that graced her rubied lips was a forced one as she tried to convince herself that this was what she wanted her whole life. But her reflection betrayed her, it showed the truth.

Staring down at the large diamond ring that her slender finger barred sparkled with all the shimmer the daylight would give it. It was just as beautiful as everything else, but even the sparkle held no warmth for Celine. Looking back up at the mirror again she almost recoiled in shock. In the reflection she saw a person standing at one end of the room staring at her.

Celine snapped her head in the direction of the intruder and shocked to meet the gaze of intense green eyes. A dragonless Ashton stood before her all dressed in black baring a serious expression on his face. His green eyes were focused and intense with an emotion that Celine couldnt identify. This made Celines heart skip a few beats. "Ashton! What in the world are you doing in my room?" She demanded getting out of her chair standing to face him.

"Celine why are you doing this? Why would you marry that man?" Ashton asked ignoring her question while taking a few steps toward her.

Celine backed up against the vanity. "I'm marrying him because I love him thats why!" She insisted feeling her anger boil to the surface.

"No you dont. Its clear to anyone that the one you want, the one you desire is me." Ashton took a couple more steps toward her.

Celine snorted. "I dont desire you. You annoy me. How dare you come in here and act this way on my wedding day of all times!"

"You do desire me, I love you and I know that you love me just as much." Ashton closed the gap between them grabbing her by the arms pulling her into a desperate kiss. His arms snaked around Celine, pulling her as close to him as he could while his lips were forceful and demanding.

Celine didnt want to return the kiss, she wanted to push him away but she couldnt. The moment he pulled her into his arms she had surrendered to him. She desperately kissed him back gasping for air once it broke. Her eyes gazed into his filled with confusion and desire. She didnt know what had happened, but now she was sitting on the vanity with her legs wrapped around his waist, while his arms held her tightly as he had her pinned against the mirror.

Ashton's half opened eyes traveled her face, her chin, her neck and the bust line of her dress. His lips followed suit as he kissed and nibbled on her cheek and chin while going downward. "If you loved this man," Ashton said in between kisses, "then you wouldnt kiss me back like you did or allow me to kiss you like this." His kisses went lower and lower as he traveled down her neck.

Celine murmured as she craned her neck to give him better access. "I do love him." Her voice was whispery and weak.

"No you dont." Ashton kissed way back up her neck and whispered into her ear. "You love me. Tell me you love me, and Ill take you away from all this. Well go off together letting our passion be our guide." He nibbled on her ear.

Celine frowned while holding onto Ashton very tightly. Her fingers dug into his back. "Ashton I- "She started to say, but then a loud gravely sound startled her.

Celine awoke finding herself not in a castle, but on the ground by the campfire as her companions slept beside her. What had awoken her was Ashton.

Ashton was sprawled out on his stomach with his limbs going in every which direction. The snores coming out of his mouth where loud and annoying, with Gyoro and Ururun snoring just as loud, in tandem with him.

Celine groaned turning to her other side holding her pillow over her head. How could she be dreaming such a steamy dream about a man who was anything but dreamy?

_Authors note: I decided to write this because there are so few Ashton/Celine fics out there (I think theres what 5 of them?). In fact I just may decide to litter the net with Ashy/Celly fics! Any more litterbugs out there? ^_^ _


End file.
